Love Can Heal
by hpluver
Summary: It's their seventh year. Hermione falls in love with Harry, but Harry is in denial and goes out with Cho. Harry has to save the world from Voldemort, etc. LOADS OF ROMANCE, ACTION, AND SUSPENSE!!! H/H, H/C, D/G, and others. PLEASE READ/REVIEW!!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I know Cho Chang is supposed to be 1 year older than Harry, but lets just pretend they're the same age.  
  
As Harry stepped onto Platform 9 ½, he couldn't help but look around for any sign of Hermione, one of his best friends in the past six years that he had been attending Hogwart School of Witshcraft and Wizardry. Although he had known that she wouldn't be here, he was disappointing when he couldn't find her.  
  
Just this summer, a lot has happened. Voldemort had started to gain more and more power and most of his old supporters have gone back to him. He and his group of dark wizards have caused much destruction in both the magic and nonmagic communities.  
  
On Harry's seventeenth birthday, he had received very unexpected and dreadful letter from Hermione. She had explained in her letter that Voldemort's circle had attacked a crowded shopping center in downtown London. She and her parents just happened to be in that very place when the attacks occurred. Her parents were among the forty-three dead. She, somehow, had managed to escape. Now she was an orphan, just like Harry himself. Now, she was going to live in and orphanage, which meant that she won't be able come to Hogwarts and will be attending a muggle school.  
  
Harry hadn't heard from her since and still doesn't know how she's handling it. He had tried to contact her several times, but had no clue about her whereabouts.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Harry located Ron, his other best friend. He walked over to Ron and his family and greeted them warmly. After a couple of minutes, they got on the train to find an empty compartment. Pushing and shoving their way through the crowded corridor, they came face-to-face with Cho-Chang, a popular Ravenclaw.  
  
She smiled and said, "Hi Harry! Did you have a good summer?"  
  
"Eh, just the usual. Nothing special." Harry replied, stuttering a couple of time.  
  
"That's nice. So you're the Head Boy this year? That's awesome!"  
  
"Ummm…Thanks." Harry said, turning a very bright shade of red.  
  
"Well, it was nice chatting with you but we really have to go find a compartment." Ron butted in, shoving Harry slightly.  
  
"Bye, Harry! I'll see you in school!" Cho chimed just as they started moving down the corridor.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Once she was out of earshot, Harry turned to Ron and muttered, "I made I total arse out of myself, didn't I?"  
  
"I guess you can say that." Ron said slyly.  
  
Harry gave Ron a withering look.  
  
"Hey! You're the one that said it…" Ron replied, defensively.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they finally got settled in their small compartment, Harry and Ron said their farewells to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
After just a few minutes, the Howgart's Express started moving and pulled out of the station.  
  
"You know…"  
  
Before Harry finished his sentence, a very tired looking Hermione barged into their compartment.  
  
"Hey Guys!"  
  
Both Ron and Harry's mouths fell open as they stared at Hermione with an astonished look.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well…?"  
  
"Hermione! How in the world did you get here?!"  
  
"Great Welcome…"  
  
"Oh, sorry. It's just that…we didn't think you were gonna be able to come this year."  
  
"I ran away from the orphanage and took a ride on the Knight Bus. I couldn't stand that dreadful orphanage! I just hope that Dumbledore will let me stay…"  
  
"Well, we're glad you're here."  
  
"Yeah…so am I."  
  
After all the excitement died down, everyone became tired and settled down or a few hours of rest.  
  
In a few minutes, Ron was fast asleep. Harry, however, couldn't bring himself to take a nap. He glanced at Hermione and noticed that she wasn't sleeping either.  
  
"Can't sleep. Huh?"  
  
"I was just thinking about the last time I was on this train. Just a few months ago, we were going home after our sixth year. I still remember how excited I was to see my parents again…" Harry winced at the mention of Hermione's parents. His searched Hermione's eyes, but perceive anything. "Things were so different then… I just wish…I just wish that this summer hadn't taken place…"  
  
"That must be harsh. But I know how you feel."  
  
Hermione forced a smile, "No, you don't know how I feel. But thanks anyway."  
  
Harry didn't have a chance to pursue this topic because at this time, they had arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just as they were about to enter the Great Hall, the threesome heard Professor McGonagall's voice.  
  
"Harry and Hermione, come with me."  
  
As they were led to Professor Dumbledor's office, Harry caught Hermione's eyes. This was probably about Hermione's presence here at Hogwart's, but why on earth did the Professor call for Harry? Harry gave a little shrug 


	2. Summer love

A/N: Okay, so it's a bit corny…sorry. Oh yeah, btw, keep in mind that Harry is 17(as it might be hard for some of you to imagine sweet innocent Harry flirt). I was wondering how I was going to write this part, but it had to be done…so, here it is.  
  
Hermione and Harry walked back to the Great Hall in silence.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his luck. Of all the girls in Hogwarts, Cho Chang, the one girl that he had admired, was picked as Head Girl.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, had a different opinion of things. She had never liked Cho. To Hermione, she seemed like another snotty, silly, boycrazy airhead. She couldn't see how Cho got picked for Head Girl, and feel truly sorry for Harry for having to put up with her all year long.  
  
When they got back to the Great Hall, the feast has already began. Harry sat down next to Ron and whispered something in his ear. Ron snorted loudly and sprayed everyone around them with chewed up food. Harry gave Ron an astonished look. Hermione watched curiously from the opposite side of the table, but decided not to ask for fear of what she might find out.  
  
After dinner, Harry led everyone back to the Gryfindor common room, and they each entered their own dormitories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Hermione entered her dorm room, she noticed a girl she had never seen before.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione. Are you new here?"  
  
"Yeah. My name is Joanna. I'm a transfer student from Durmstrang (A/N:hehe annz)"  
  
After they had placed all their stuff where they wanted it to be, Hermione and Joanna settled town for a good night's sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, as they arrived at transfiguration, which they had with the Ravenclaws, Cho signaled Harry to sit next to her. Harry complied, much to the surprise of Hermione. Hermione was about to go over there and slap some sense into the boy when she realized that the class had already began. Instead, she was forced to turn around and sit with Ron and Joanna. All throughout the class Hermione couldn't help but cast daggers at the back of Harry's head.  
  
As she sat staring at Harry and Cho. She couldn't help but remember an incidence only a few months ago. Hermione and Harry had gone to the Borrow to spend the holidays.  
  
(A/N:…hummmm…how shall I write this?…)  
  
One day, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville were having a picnic (A/N:how nice…) on a grassy field just behind the Weaseley property. Everything was going fine until Hermione developed a strong urge to throw something at Harry….cake did sound so bad. He was laying right next to her with his eyes closed on the blanket with Ron on the other side. She gingerly took the piece of cake….and moved it closer and closer to Harry's face. SPLAT!!!  
  
Harry at straight up and tried to wipe his face free of the icing. Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron giggled helplessed at the hilarious sight. When he finally realized what happened. He took the thing that was closest to him, which just happened to be a pitcher of ice cold lemonade, and walked toward Hermione with the pitcher held out in front of him in threatening way.  
  
"OH…NO. You're not dumping that on me. NOOOOOO WAY!!" Harry grinned, thirsting for the sweet taste of revenge, and ran toward her.  
  
Hermione immediately turned around and started running for her dear life, scraming all the way.  
  
Harry chased Hermione until they were out of sight from the others.  
  
"Stop," Harry gasped in between breaths, "you…need…to…rest."  
  
Hermione just laugheded and said, "speak for yourself. I can run for miles."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Harry taunted as he picked up his speed and ran after Hermione at a sprint. When Harry was close enough, he jumped and tacked Hermione to the ground, and dumped the few drops of lemonade that was left in the pitcher he was still holding (most of it had been spilled on Harry while he was running).  
  
They rolled down the hilled together, shouting, screaming, and laughing all the way. It wasn't until they came to a complete stop, did they realize how close to each other they were. (A/N:hehe…lol)  
  
As they lay there, several feelings bursted into Hermione's head. This was Harry! Her best-friend Harry! How could she possibly like him? She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she looked into Harry's eyes searching for any hint of emotions.  
  
They drew closer and closer to each other, and Hermione closed her eyes, waiting with a new sense of longing that she had never felt before. Just as there lip were about to meet, Harry pulled himself back. Hermione's eyes snapped open, looking at Harry with a confused and stunned look on her face. Harry didn't meet her eyes. He stood up hastily and said, looking at the ground, "We should go back, the others are probably wondering where we are." 


	3. Heartbreak

A/N: Okay, this part is a little corny… sorry it took me forever…I hope you haven't lost interest yet.  
  
Now, seeing Harry with Cho just revived the hole in her heart that she had tried so hard to mend in the last few months. Why did Harry have to do this to her?  
  
When the period, which seemed to have lasted for hours, finally ended, Hermione rushed out the door, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Uhoh…What's with Hermione?" Ron asked Joanna.  
  
"I don't know…but I think I had better go after her."  
  
Harry saw Hermione run out, out of the corner of his eyes, but he showed no sign of noticing it as he walked out of the classroom engaged in a conversation with the Ravenclaw girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joanna followed Hermione into the Gryfindor common room and up into their dorm room.  
  
Hermione flung herself down on her bed and started sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"What's the matter, Mione?" Joanna said as she sat down next to Hermione and started stroking her hair soothingly.  
  
After ten minutes, Hermione sat up on her bed and was finally ready to talk.  
  
"This summer…." She reviled every last detail of their encounter to Joanna, punctuated with occasional sobs.  
  
"And afterwards, he had acted as if nothing had happened. Jo, is there something wrong with me? Why doesn't Harry like me? Is it because I'm not good enough for him? Is he ashamed of me? Why? What's wrong with me? …" Hermione gasped in between breathes as she started sobbing again.  
  
"Shhhh…calm down. There's nothing wrong with you. Any man would be blessed to have you as a girlfriend and if Harry can't see that, then he's blind and he doesn't deserve you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner, Ron and Harry went back to the common room. Joanna came down and whispered something in Ron's ear before returning back to the girls' dormitory. Ron decided to try to talk some sense into Harry.  
  
"What did you DO to her?"  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
"Oh, is that why she's weeping her eyes out in her room?" At this, Harry winced, but recovered immediately. Instead of pain, the expression in his eyes became angry.  
  
"What happened with summer holds no importance whatsoever." Harry mumbled through his teeth.  
  
"What DID happen this summer?"  
  
"You mean she didn't tell you?"  
  
"In the state she's in, she won't tell me a thing."  
  
"I….I almost kissed her."  
  
"And…."  
  
"It was just a stupid impulse….nothing happened…"  
  
"Com'on, Harry. Don't sit here and try to tell me that you don't like Hermione."  
  
"I don't like her."  
  
"I've seen the way you look at her. And the way she looks at you, for that matter."  
  
"I don't like her, Okay?! She's just my friend!" Harry shouted, anger rising in his voice.  
  
"Goddammit, Harry!! What's wrong with you? You know you love each other, and so do everyone else. Why won't you just admit it?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about. So stay OUT of it!" Harry hissed before turning and storming up the stairs to the boys' dorm room. 


	4. Surprises

A/N: I just wanted to clear a few things up: 1) Cho IS one year older than Harry, but I decided to have her be the same age as the others to make the story more interesting…and besides…I needed someone to make Hermione jealous and Cho was the only one I can think of. 2) As someone kindly noted in their review, I wrote platform 9 ½ in the first chapter, all I have to say is…..OOPS!!! I can kick myself right now…I don't know WHERE my mind was when I wrote it…. 3) In the first chapter, Harry was in Dumbledore's office to be told that he was Head Boy.  
  
I just wanted to answer these questions that people had asked me in their review. Now is the time for action, putting the romance on hold for a few seconds. Well…enjoy the new chapter!  
  
The few weeks that proceeded Ron and Harry's "conversation" passed uneventfully. Every morning, in the Daily Prophet, they would discover more attacks linked with Voldemort. The situation outside of Hogwarts is worsening. Harry has experienced pain from his scar, and had even gone to Dumbledore about it, but the Professor just informed his that is was inevitable because Voldemort is most definitely gaining more power (remember in the 4th book, when Dumbledore told Harry that his scar would hurt whenever Voldemort was near him, or feeling powerful).  
  
Harry was sitting in Potions when Professor McGonagall came in, interrupting the class, and whispered something in Snape's ear.  
  
"Potter and Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore wants you." Snape said, looking positively murderous, as he was just about to take 50 points from Gryfindor for Harry answering a question incompletely, before Professor McGonagall came in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the two of them walked down to Dumbledore's office, Harry suddenly realized that something was seriously and mortally wrong. Malfoy hasn't made a single rude remark at him since the beginning of the year. I mean….he act almost civil . Pushing this truly disturbing thought out of his head, Harry wondered what he could possibly be called down for.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, come in and have a seat." Professor Dumbledor said warmly as Professor McGonagall exited the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Now, Harry, do you remember when I told you at the beginning of this year that I have been formulating a plan to defeat Voldemort?" (just in case you were wondering, this wasn't included in previous chapters) The Professor asked Harry. Draco, to Harry's surprise, didn't wince when he hear the name.  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Good, I want you to get to know Mr. Malfoy here, as he is a vital part of my plan and you two will be working together a lot in the future."  
  
At Harry's confused look, Dumbledore continued, "You see, Mr. Malfoy, is currently working as a spy, putting his life on the line. He has agreed to join Voldemort's circle, and he will be providing us with important information."  
  
Harry stared at Dumbledore with a look of shock. Throwing a sideways glance at Draco, Harry commented, "I have to be honest with you, I don't trust him."  
  
"That I had expected, but do you trust ME?"  
  
"Yes, most definitely."  
  
"Then you'll have no problem with Mr. Malfoy then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back at the common room, Harry gave an account of the entire meeting to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Is he out of his mind?" Ron exclaimed with a stunned look on his face. Hermione looked thoughtful.  
  
"I don't know…I really don't know…" 


	5. Jo's old "friend"

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter but the teachers have just loaded us with homework as soon as we came back from Spring Break. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!  
  
The next day, in Potions, Ron was paired off with Pansy Parkinson, Hermione with Neville, Jo was with Justin(from Gryfindor), and Harry was stuck with Draco (aren't WE surprised).  
  
"So you think you're so smart and all? Pretending to be our spy? Well I don't believe a word of that crap." Harry said to Draco quietly so that only them two can hear.  
  
"Well, Dumbledor seemed to have believed me."  
  
"I don't give a s*** what Dumbledor believes, 'cause I sure as h*** don't believe it and neither does anyone else except Dumbledor." Said Harry, getting a little more than angry.  
  
"Fine, believe whatever you want to believe, but it's your loss." Draco said calmly.  
  
At this point, Harry was at a loss for words and decided to concentrate on grinding his beetle shells furiously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few weeks later, as Hermione, Joanna, and Ron entered Transfiguration together, Jo took one look around the room and her gaze rested on a boy with dark brown hair and was fairly good looking.  
  
"Oh god. What is HE doing here?" Jo muttered under her breath.  
  
"Do you him?" Hermione ventured as she leaned in so that they were able to whisper without anyone else hearing what they were saying.  
  
" Yeah. I went to Durmstrang with him. He was kind of like my mortal enemy."  
  
"Ah, I see"  
  
At this moment the class had begun and Professor McGonagall had begun to introduce the newcomer.  
  
"Everyone, this is Hector Wimings. He is an exchange student from Durmstrang,  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later on, when the class had finally ended, Hermione rushed to the Library, her home away from home. Ron and Joanna were left alone to walk back to the Gryfindor common room. They were having a generally pleasant conversation until Hector came up to Joanna and put his arm around her, leaving Ron stunned.  
  
"Hey babe, missed me lately?"  
  
"Get off of me you jerk!" Jo said as she tried to escape Hector's hold, but he refused to budge.  
  
"Whoa, why so much resentment?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be in Durmstrang with your Death Eater friends?"  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing."  
  
At this point, Jo is starting to look very uncomfortable, and Ron decided to cut in.  
  
"Why don't you leave her alone?"  
  
Hector turned his head toward Ron and hissed, "and you, Weasel, I'd watch it if I were you." He then walked off coolly, leaving Ron staring at his back with an amazed expression on his face.  
  
Jo looked like she was about to burst out crying.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked.  
  
"I can't tell you here, lets go back to the common room"  
  
Ron then put his arm around her and guided her to their common room.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, so, you'll find out some interesting history about Joanna in the next chapter. Chapter 7 will have some drastic events, so please be patient. Thanx to everyone who have reviewed and if you haven't reviewed my fanfic yet, PLEASE SUBMIT A REVIEW!!! 


End file.
